poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Zelda: The Black Cauldron/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Legend of Zelda: The Black Cauldron. Prologue (The movie begins with an eerie green smoke and a ominous cauldron fading in) Narrator: Legend has it, in the mystic land of Hyrule. There was once a king so cruel, and so evil, that even the gods feared him. Since no prison could hold him, he was thrown alive into a crucible of molting iron. There his demonic spirit was captured, in the form of a great black cauldron. For uncounted centuries The Black Cauldron lay hidden, while evil men searched for it. Knowing whoever possessed it, would have the power to resurrect an army of deathless warriors. And with them, rule the world. The Legend of Zelda: The Black Cauldron At Caer Dallben (Fade to a small farm in Hyrule. We first see a Pachirisu climb up a tree, a Bunnelby hopping, three Flethling flying, and a Wurmple crawling on a leaf, as we zoom over to the farm. Inside, we see Pikachu asleep before he wakes up and jumps in front of the table where Chrom is looking at old maps) Chrom: There's something wrong. I can feel it in my bones. Hmm, the Fairfolk and Pokemon knew it too. Pikachu: Pika. Chrom: You don't see any of them around. Ganondorf. That black-hearted devil. What is he waiting for? Pikachu: Pikachu. Chrom: Yes, yes, Pikachu, I know you want your breakfast, but, just now thinking is more important. Lucario, could you go get Link and Pit for me? Lucario: Yes, sir. (He walks over to Link and Pit who were just staring out the window of a daydream) Lucario: Uh, guys, the pot's boiling. Link: Uh, Lucario, I was just thinking. What if the war's over, and I never had a chance to fight? Pit: Yeah, I never wanna miss a fight. Chrom: Hmm, and a good thing too. War isn't a game. People get hurt. Link: But I'm not afraid... (He reached his hand out in protest, only to touch the boiling pot, burning his finger) ...Ouch! Lucario: Careful, Link, it's hot. Chrom: (Chuckles) Yes, there you are. If Ganondorf ever returns, you'll have a great deal more to worry about than a burned finger. (Link and Pit scooped out a spoonful of whatever Chrom was cooking, smelled it, and quickly turned their faces away in disgust. They set it in a small bowl. Pikachu, hoping it was for him, attempts to eat it and turns away in disgust, too) Chrom: No, no, no, no, Pikachu. That is not for you. That's for Sylveon. Pit: Sylveon? The Fairy-type Eeveelution? Chrom: Yes, Pit. Link: Sylveon, Sylveon, it's always Sylveon! Chrom: And one day, boys, you may learn why. Now, no more daydreaming. you have chores to do. Link: Yes, sir. Pit: Aw, man. (They set off to feed Sylveon as Lucario follows them) Chrom: (Sighs) They're so anxious, and so blind to the dangers ahead. (He opens the pot) Chrom: Ah, look, Pikachu, you're in luck. Just enough for you. (Pikachu is still disgusted by the smell) Link, Pit and Lucario (Outside...) Link: Chrom doesn't understand. I'm not a little boy anymore. (Link kicks a stick and walks over the flock of Swanna and tramples over the bridge) Pit: Careful, Link, you're scaring those Swanna. (They go to Sylveon's pen as Link kicks the gate open) Link: I should be doing heroic deed of Hyrule, not waiting hand and foot on a spoiled... (He sets down the bowl and shoved it in the barrel only for it to come back to him) Link: Hey! Pit: Oh, come on! Link: (Chuckles) Oh, all right, Sylveon. I didn't mean it. Lucario: Come on out, Sylveon. (Sylveon comes out of the barrel and looks at the food) Link: You better eat it. Chrom made it especially for you. (Sylveon takes a bite of the food and swallowed hard and gets disgusted) Pit: (Sighs) I don't Sylveon likes this kind of food. Link: Is this to be my life? Pampering a Pokemon? I'm a warrior, not a Pokemon keeper. Pit: Oh, come on, Link. If Chrom thinks you're afraid, then you wouldn't be. Link: I know, Pit. All I need is a chance, and I could be a famous warrior. (By now Link has walked out of the pen, with Pit, Lucario, and Sylveon following. Link then sees a stick and picks it up, pretending it's a sword) Link: Look at me, guys! I can do it! Ha! (He points the sword to Pit, Lucario and Sylveon and they all hide) Lucario: Hey, watch it, Link! Link: (Laughs) Even you guys are afraid. Pit: I am not! I can help you, too! (Link turns to the Swanna) Link: (To the Swanna) Do you challenge me? Run, you cowards. Pit: Yeah, begone, you fiends! (The Swanna fly off. Then a Gogoat comes out) Link: (To the Gogoat) There you are! Gogoat: Gogoat? Link: His Majesty, Ganondorf. So we meet at last. Ha! (He takes the stick and rattles it between Gogoat's horns) Link: (Laughs) Even Ganondorf shakes with fear. Everybody runs from the famous Link of Caer Dallben! Pit: Yeah! And his super sidekick, the great angel of his brother! (Sylveon looks when she sees Gogoat about to ram into Link and Pit) Lucario: (Gasp) Guys, look out! (The Gogoat rams into the boys which sends them flying through the mud, while the Swanna laugh at them) Lucario: Okay, guys, next time, don't mess with the Gogoat. Link: (Coughs) Hyrule's finest warrior, draws his last (gasp) breath. (Link collapses on the ground. Pit, Lucario, and Sylveon walk over to him as Lucario puts his hand on Link) Lucario: It's okay, Link. Maybe I can help you become a warrior. Pit: Yeah, I could help you, too. (Sylveon nudges Link's cheek, and Link looks at her before Chrom shadow looms over them) Link: Chrom. Pit: Uh-oh... Lucario: We're sorry, master. Chrom: Hmm, not quite the blade for a hero. Link: (Stammering, as he tossed the stick away) I was...it just that we were...Sylveon got dirty. Pit: We were trying to prove that we're warriors. (They tried to wipe the mud off Sylveon) Chrom: Oh, I see. Another dream, boys? Link: But, Chrom, won't Pit and I ever be anything but assistant Pokemon keepers? Chrom: She's a special Pokemon, Link. Lucario: Indeed she is. Chrom: (Chuckles) Now, give her a nice bath. (The boys and Lucario take Sylveon to the basin where she has her bathes) Link: Well, Sylveon, it looks as though I'll still be an assistant Pokemon keeper when I'm as old as Chrom. Pit: Yeah, I agree. Lucario: Come on, put Slyveon in the basin. (They set Sylveon down and pour a bucket of water on her. Link: (To Sylveon) You like that, don't you? (Chuckles) Now for the part you like best. (Link and Pit are scrubbing Sylveon's back, while Lucario is watching. Sylveon settles herself down, but a concerned look soon overcomes her faces, then that face turns to terror. She jumps and cries madly) Link: Hey, come on, Sylveon. I wasn't finished scrubbing your back. Pit: Sylveon, what are you doing?! Link: Sylveon, what's the matter with you?! Lucario: Whoa! Easy there! Calm down, Sylveon! Link: Stop it, please! Pit: What the heck is wrong with you?! (Chrom opens the shutters of the cottage because of noise) Chrom: Boys, what's going on?! Link: I don't know, Chrom. Pit: Something's wrong with Sylveon! Chrom: What?! Quickly, boys. Bring her inside. Sylveon's Vision (We are now inside the cottage as Chrom lights up a candle and sets it next to a basin filled with water) Link: What's this for? Chrom: Put Sylveon down. I never use her powers unless I have to, but now I must. Pit: "Powers"? Chrom: Boys, what are you about to see, you must never reveal to anyone. (Chrom sticks his oak staff into the water and recites these magic words) Chrom: Sylveon, from you, I do beseech, knowledge that lies beyond my reach, troubled thoughts weigh on your heart. Pray you now those thoughts impart. (Sylveon appears to be dizzy. She drops her mouth into the water and images of dragons and a demon king appear. Chrom reads the images) Lucario: What's that? Chrom: Ganondorf. Link '''(Gasps) '''Pit: Oh, no, Ganondorf?! Lucario: Shh, don't interfere. (Chrom turns back to the images) Chrom: He is searching... Pit: Searching for what exactly? Chrom: ...The Black Cauldron! So that's it. Link & Pit: The Black Cauldron? Chrom: An awesome weapon, boys. It's been hidden for centuries, but if Ganondorf should find it and unleash its power, nothing could ever stand against him. (An image of Sylveon appears) Link: That's Sylveon. Lucario: So that's what's in Sylveon's vision. Chrom: He knows... (To Sylveon) Stop! Enough! (Sylveon quickly backs away from the water. Chrom is more firghtened than ever) Chrom: You must leave here at once. Take Sylveon to the hidden cottage at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hide there and never bring her out until I come for you. Link: "Hide"? But why? Pit: Why would we do that? Chrom: Only I know the secret of Sylveon's power, but now Ganondorf has discovered it. We must make sure he never uses it to find the Black Cauldron. Ganondorf (Fade to a castle where we see two Noivern swooping around it and a flock of Zubat flying out of it. We zero in on the courtroom filled with skeletons that are clothed and armed with weapons. Ganondorf appears at the top of the stairs. He then quietly walks down the stairs and begins to talk to his lifeless skeleton warriors) Ganondorf: Oh, yes. Yes, my soldiers. Soon the Black Cauldron will be mine. (He touchs one of the skulls and a Spinarak comes out of it) Ganondorf: Its evil power will course through my veins, and I shall make you, Cauldron born. Yes. Yes. Oh, yes. Then you will worship me! (Three Murkrow get frightened and fly away after Ganondorf's shadow loomed over them) Ganondorf: Me. Oh, my soldiers. How long I have thirsted to be a god among mortal men. (Fade to black) Link's Dream The Heroes Meet Spike Sylveon Is Captured By Ganondorf's Forces To The Castle The Escape Category:Candidates for deletion